


Dust. Glitter. Stars.

by Punkrockasfrick



Series: Please Wake Up [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coma, Drabble, F/M, Hospitalization, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkrockasfrick/pseuds/Punkrockasfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel of sorts to my Please Wake Up fic. Several people asked me for a follow up on here/elsewhere and almost two months later, it's finally written.<br/>you can read the first chapter as itself, this just continues the story a bit more.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust. Glitter. Stars.

Josh couldn’t pull the plug. None of this was fair.  
Tyler was awake. He was certain of it.

 

 

Tyler can hear the chair beside him creak. He knows its Josh, it always is but he just can’t respond to the boy’s sad greeting.  
Josh holds his hand every visit, pleads for Tyler to just do something. Tyler tries, but he can only focus on one thing at a time and Josh’s voice is telling him important things.

 

Tyler remembers when he squeezed Josh’s hand, it took so much effort but Josh needed to know. He remembers Josh’s frantic whispers, growing in volume, if he could smile he would’ve, but he hadn’t figured that out yet. Josh had begged Tyler to open his eyes but he just couldn’t. He remembers Josh leaving him, then Josh yelling far away; causing a scene.

‘He’s awake! Get a doctor, Tyler’s awake! You guys were wrong.’ Josh probably looked deranged, but he wouldn’t have cared. Footsteps approached Tyler’s tiny hospital bed, he couldn’t count how many. Josh was back at his side though. He was jittery; Tyler tried his hardest again as Josh bounced between validating himself to the nurses and coaxing Tyler.

  
Tyler heard a small voice inform Josh that visiting hours were over, he heard Josh’s voice mutter over and over that his friend was awake as it drifted further away. Tyler desperately hoped it was true.

 

“I’ll sit with him if you’d like, Josh. You can go get food, or catch up on some sleep. “

“I said I wouldn’t leave him.”

 

Tyler tries really hard to move, to flex anything. He tries to make his eyebrows furrow like how they used to when he couldn’t get the right words, he commands his fingers to wiggle like the once did on stage. He’ll even settle for his big toe twitching, just something.

“Go on, Josh. We’ll be no better off if you starve yourself to death.”

“I’m not leaving.”

 

 

Tyler wants to scream again, he remembers how cathartic it was, he wonders if Josh still drums. He wants to climb things again, he used to enjoy flirting with death, but now all he has is a cold shoulder.

 

Tyler can’t hear everything. On a good day he can process a sentence or two. If he could he’d save those days for Josh.

 

 

“You’re quite the gossip around here”  
“Hmm?”  
“For not giving up. For sitting with him, after all this time. It’s admirable.”  
“I miss him.”

 

 

“Tyler? Tyler did I make it up? Did you even move? It was just a few seconds, did it happen? I don’t wanna say goodbye. Please.”

 

 

Tyler thinks he might be dying. He feels like falling. He tries to think, to listen. But he can’t hold onto anything.

 

“Is he okay?”

“Should this be happening?”

“Sir, could you step outside please.”

“Tyler, please!”

 

 

What did Mark once say about dead bodies?

 

Dust. Glitter. Stars.

 

“Are you sure that’s supposed to be happening?”  
“I think the doctor said it was okay.”  
“But it’s different from last time.”  
“Is he dying?”  
“Don’t say that.”

 

An ant moves a mountain one grain of sand at a time. It picks up one grain every million years and when the mountain has been moved, the ant puts it all back again. That’s how long eternity is and that’s a long time to be dead for.

 

“Josh you should think of saying goodbye, I know you’ve been denying it so far but it looks like Tyler might leave us soon.”  
“No.”  
“It might be important.”  
“It might make him leave.”  
“Josh, he’ll leave with or without a goodbye.”  
“Don’t you dare say that, he’s going to wake up, it’s all going to be fine. Just you see. “

 

Maybe he’ll come back as somebody else. He always liked that idea. He’ll come back confident and handsome.

 

“I’m here, Tyler.” His dad’s once booming voice is now a weak murmur.  
“I’m right here, holding your hand. Josh is here too, he’s sitting on the other side of the bed. And Mom and Jenna, Mark and Zack are on their way, they’ll just be a minute. We all love you, Tyler. We are all right here with you.”

 

The calcium in your bones came from a star. We are all recycled odds and ends from the universe. Billions of years before he was Tyler Joseph and Twenty One Pilots, he was millions of particles that came together to form star after star until almost forever past, and instead of a star what formed was life. After another almost forever, there he was.

 

 

Tyler knew that for him anything was possible.

 

Because he was made of everything.

 

“It’s all right, Tyler, you can go. We love you. You can go now.”  
“Why are you saying that?”  
“He might need permission to die.”  
“I don’t want him to. He doesn’t have my permission.”

 

Tyler can feel his life, he can remember being small with skinned knees, finding bugs in his backyard. He remembers faces, friends and family that passed in and out of his life.

 

He lets them go.

 

He sees his mom and dad and Jenna go through cherished memories.

 

Let them all go.

 

He sees Josh, all brown haired and baby faced, sees himself screaming in his parent’s basement, and then screaming in arenas.

 

Moments.

 

All gathering towards this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated on this one. It was a real struggle to keep a similar tone as the first part.


End file.
